In environments such as hospitals, schools, construction sites, etc, the safety of personnel working on those sites is of great importance and it is beneficial to provide personnel with cameras that allow for monitoring of their environment and safety. Construction workers can be equipped with helmets that have cameras attached that get a ‘first-person’ view of what the construction worker sees. Cameras in such arrangements are generally bulky, expensive, and exposed to damage due to how they protrude from the helmet. Such solutions are also not suitable for hospital workers or school staff because such camera arrangements are too bulky or obtrusive for such workers.
Recent advances in camera technology allow more discreet cameras to be provided, e.g. as part of a lapel or pin-badge. However, these have comparatively poor performance, as they experience reduced battery life, poor resolution, transmission problems, and are easily knocked off a wearer/user due to their size. Such cameras are still not that discreet for use by such personnel.